The Peace with Venura
by CinSarc
Summary: Venura had known Byron her whole life, that is until he was found dead at his work one day. Venura never thought she could like anyone else again, but is that true? Venura meets Warren and wonders if she will ever be able to like anyone again. Warren/OC


_Disclaimer: I do not own sky high or Warren, unfortunatly._

The Peace with Venura.

I looked around trying to find an empty table. It was lunch time and that means that ALL of Sky High would be in the cafeteria. There was lots of people talking, laughing and screaming. Ugh the noise. Ahuh! Empty table! I started towards it when something tugged my foot backwards and I lost balance and fell straight on my face.

"Oww" I grumbled as I rubbed my face. I stood up trying to figure out what or who tripped me. I looked down and saw a flash of something black and white and I swear I could have seen a hand. Hmm. I started towards the table again keeping my head down in case I tripped over something again. When I was certain that I wasn't going to trip over anything else, I looked up just in time to see a guy with long black hair wearing a leather jacket sit down at the table I was going to. Oh great. Any other table? I looked around again. There was a table that was ridiculously bright with all of them wearing all the colours of the rainbow. They were laughing and chattering. Uh, no. I think I'll sit with Mr. Leather there.

I walked up to the table and sat down in front of the dude with long hair. He glanced at me or rather glared at me then looked back down to whatever book he was reading. I wouldn't take him to be one to read books. Weird. I picked up my black bag and took out my leftover Chinese from last night and started eating it. I studied leather dude while eating. He was tanned and had a red streak through his hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath that awesome leather jacket. If I was anyone else they would have said he was gorgeous. But I'm not and no way will I say he's gorgeous, not after what I went through last time.

"So.. Leather dude what's your name?" I asked picking up my honey-chicken.

"So.. red girl what's your name?" He half growled half grumbled at me.

"Venura. And where'd the red come from?" I asked.

"Your clothes are all red… " He told me with an expression that said 'You're an idiot'.

"Oh.." Wow, I _am _an idiot.

He rolled his eyes and started reading his book again. I put the plastic lid back on the container and put it in my bag. I stood up when I realized that I hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Aye, what's your name?"

"Peace. Warren Peace." Oh, so that's who he is. Major bad boy but I bet he has a soft side underneath. I'd like to find out more about this leather dude.

* * *

Half way through Gym, my mind began to wander and I found myself thinking of how my best friend had died. I frowned, my eyes tearing up, still not knowing how on earth he could have died at a Chinese restaurant. I remember getting a phone call saying that Byron had been found dead but that they didn't know how he died. It's always been my little mystery to try and figure out. I'd always wondered if my best friend was hiding something from me. But maybe that was just because I've been paranoid lately. Maybe-RIIIIIIIING!- Finally, home time!

I walked slowly into the change rooms not really caring if I took my time and missed the bus. I took off the ugly gym clothes we were given and put back on my red singlet and red skinny jeans and headed out to where the bus normally was. But the bus wasn't there. I must have missed it. I walked to the edge of the school and felt my wings come out of my body and spread. I was just about to jump off the edge of the school when I heard a very manly gruff voice.

"Hey, hey, hey! Red chic!" I spun around and ended up face to face with Warren peace.

"What peace?" I said, annoyance leaking into my voice. I hated when people saw my wings.

He frowned. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. He seemed to be staring at my wings. I started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Are those wings?" He asked a little uncertainly.

Mental sigh. "Yes, they're wings peace." He just nodded and turned to sit on the floor. Why is he sitting on the floor?

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" I asked in a droning voice.

"I'm waiting for the next bus." He then looked up at me with curiosity. What is he thinking? That I could take him? Can I take him? Might as well give it a try.

"You want a lift somewhere? I can take you." But I really don't want to, I added silently.

"Uh, sure. Can you take me to The Paper Lantern? I work there"

The Paper Lantern? The Paper…

"Did you know this dude named Byron? He used to work there", Please say no, please say no.

"Uh, yeah. We had the same shifts. Too bad he… Red?" Warren trailed off. I could feel the colour drain out of my face.

He knew Byron. Byron who went there and never came back. Byron my best friend that I had known my whole life. Byron who… died.


End file.
